I'm stuck in the Warriors' World!
by SakikoHaruno
Summary: A girl who loves Warriors becomes a warrior! She has has to learn about the ways of the Warrior Code, hunting and more! She loves being a cat, but she can't help but think how will she ever get home? Rated T for future violance.
1. The Dream

**I'm stuck in the Warrior's world?!**

Sarah had just finished a Warriors book by Erin Hunter, and she sighed with relief.

"Boy! Was I glad I finished this book before mor...ning." She trailed off, as she looked at the clock. It was already 5:00 am! "Ok, no more reading at night I guess if I'm gonna read until 5:00 am!" She fell asleep, and dreamed.

**Dream:**

Sarah was in a leafy environment, and she looked around. It felt like her senses were enhanced! She could hear things scuffling around, and realized she was extremely hungry. She tried to walk on 2 legs, but she couldn't! She looked down, and saw she had paws! Sarah was surprised! She couldn't believe that she was a cat!

'I-I'm a c-cat!' She thought, but her hunger was bothering her now, and from instinct, she crouched down and began stalking a mouse. She was not making a sound, yet she was new at this! Quickly she pounced and killed the plump mouse with a quick bite to the neck. She wanted to eat it, but her head would not go down to gulp it and sooth her hunger. But instead her body did a different thing. Sarah picked up the mouse and her paws began taking her somewhere.

She struggled to stop from wherever she was going, but no luck. Soon, she was getting near a place under brambles and she had to crawl under. The brambles pricked at her pelt, but other than that she made it through safely. Soon there were cats all over!

'Is this what I think it is?' Sarah thought. A cat that reminded her of Whitestorm nodded approval at her and with a flick of his tail, he pointed to a room.

Curious, she padded over there and there was a bunch of prey! There were thrushes, mice, mouse, water voles too! She put her mouse on the pile and grabbed plump water vole and ate outside, eating the water vole ravenously.

**End Dream**

Sarah woke with a start, and looked at her book.

'No way...' Sarah thought. She couldn't believe of her dream! It was so real! Unable to sleep, she shrugged off her sleep and made her bed. She went to the bathroom to slowly brush her teeth, and wondered what the dream meant. According to Erin Hunter's book, StarClan often sent dreams as prophecies. Or, it could be like Firestar! He had dreams even though he was not a leader yet, or a medicinecat! Whatever it was, she was determined to find out.

'Ugh, look at me! Believing in a fiction book. Like that'll ever happen. But the dream... it just seemed so... so real!' The dream was so realistic that it took her breath away.

After she finished, she looked out the bathroom window, and saw that the Mercedes was gone. 'Dad must've left already.' She thought. Her dad is working as a Doctor, so she never had any time to play with him. He was always busy. Her mom was a dentist, she worked on a night shift, so she should be home soon. She was fairly rich, not too rich, but rich enough to go to an academy. And to own a mansion.

As she walked downstairs, she thought of her dream. She thought of what her dream meant, and why it seemed so real.

"I wished I could live in the Warriors' world." She said out loud. She plopped down on her couch and turned on the TV. Nothing was on yet, just boring old shows. Reluctantly, she turned off the TV, and walked over to the fancy kitchen.

"Hey, Ed, could you get me a bowl o' cereal?" She asked her butler, Edward. But she liked to call him Ed.

"Sure." Ed nodded, and she put her elbows on the kitchen table, waiting for her cereal.

"Elbows off the table please Sarah." Ed reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah. Who cares about those manners anyway?" She grumbled.

"Your parents will be quite strict to find you disrespecting the Manners."

"I know, but manners are so dumb! 'Don't slurp your soup dear!' 'Don't drink from the carton, Sarah.'" She mimicked, while Ed had to stifle a chuckle.

"But they want you to be a respectful girl."

"Don't care." Ed gave her the bowl of cereal, and she thanked him, and sent him away. After she'd finished her cereal, she got up, and slept on the couch once again, but not before wishing that she could be in the Warriors' world. She had also wished that she would be a part of ThunderClan, as that would be the most best Clan for her. She had took the quiz and had got ThunderClan twice.


	2. It's a dream right?

Editor's note: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! Oh, and this takes place in book 2 "Ice and Fire", just to let you know.

**I'm stuck in the Warrior's world?!**

Sarah woke up, and finds herself in a green forest. Sitting up, she can hear scuffling sounds like the ones in her dream. Surprised to be having this dream again, she pinpointed the nearest thrush and got down in a crouch and began to stalk forward the plump thrush. Carefully she pricked her cat ears towards a new sound, and stood straight up. The noise that the intruder made had cost her the thrush. She growled slightly, and began to hide in the undergrowth. Seeing a tiny puddle near her, she rolled in the wet puddle, shivering slightly from the cold touch.

She hoped that her wet fur would help hide her scent. Not having a clear sense of where she is she began to notice that this is ThunderClan territory. Once the intruder had come in sight, she sighed in relief as they passed by. It was a group of cats patrolling the area.

'T-that's Longtail, Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, and Sandpaw!' Sarah thought. She began to stalk the patrol until Whitestorm began to tell Sandpaw something.

"Now, Sandpaw. See if you can scent anything out of the ordinary." Sandpaw nodded and opened her jaws. She closed them and reported to Whitestorm.

"Um... some prey, the ThunderClan scent markers and," She scrunched up her nose. "The ShadowClan scent markers. Oh, and something else... it's wet..." Sarah stiffened. If those cats find her on their territory, they'd rip her to shreds! Silently, she slipped back until she could no longer see them.

"Oh, when will this dream end?" She asked no one in particular. Sarah closed her eyes in a attempt to awaken. But it wouldn't work. She growled in frustration, and hoped to remember the ThunderClan camp. She padded towards the camp and sqeezed through the brambles. The other cats must've scented her, because all eyes were on her.

"Uh... heh heh... Hi?" She studdered.

Soon, a beautiful cat that had silvery blue fur with white streaks on her muzzle came out.

"How did you find our camp? You are not from any Clan. Who are you?" She said calmly, but her eyes betrayed her emotions. She was impressed... with a hint of surprised.

"My name is Sarah, and I found your camp... by a dream." I told her. Ignoring the hisses from the other cats.

"Hm... Sarah... It doesn't seem to me that you are a kittypet. So are you a loner?" She asked politely with much curiosity.

"Uh... I... uh yes." Her eyes gleamed, as if she saw through my lie.

"Hm... I see. Yellowfang!" Then a cat with dark grey fur with many scars came out.

'Yellowfang!' She thought in surprise, and Yellowfang's eyes glanced at her for a moment before turning away.

"Yes Bluestar?" Yellowfang politely answered. Bluestar waved her tail, and the cats began to disperse, and she beckoned Sarah with her tail. Carefully Sarah padded over and sat down where Yellowfang and Bluestar was.

"Now, Sarah, it is certainly surprising that you found the camp by your dream, and with your amazing skills we want you to join ThunderClan." Bluestar offered.

'I-is... this a dream? It's just like my wish!'

"Yellowfang and I was talking about this and we want you to be welcome as a full member of ThunderClan. Please consider this offer, and for now you can sleep in the Medicine cat's den. You have until sunhigh to declare your answer."

"U-uh, t-thank you... Bluestar!" She stuttered with excitement. "B-bluestar!" She yelled.

"Yes?"

"I want to join your clan." Sarah said confidently.

"Oh really? Ok, we will give the ceremony tonight for now, please feel free to explore the camp. In better thoughts, Fireheart!" She yelled. Soon a tom with bright ginger fur came out.

"Yes Bluestar?"

"I want you to give Sarah a tour, as she will be living her and will be welcomed as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Yes Bluestar." He flicked his tail, and Sarah followed him.

"So, you're a loner huh?" He asked. "I used to be a kittypet, but now I'm a full member of ThunderClan. I'm sure you'll like it here." He smiled at me, and began the tour.

* * *

FIN! Well, it seems she's living in ThunderClan now, but she still thinks its a dream! Find out what happens next chapter!


	3. Graystripe is in my dream!

Editor's note: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate your reviews!

**I'm stuck in the Warrior's world?!**

Sarah was in awe after the tour. With a quick shake to her head, she glanced at Fireheart. He was staring at the sky! It was getting dark, with dim stars in the sky. "Uh... Fireheart?" She asked quietly. With a twitch of his ears, he turned to me, his eyes dark. Once they turned on Sarah, his eyes brighten, forgetting that she was there.

"Oh, sorry, I was spacing off. Anyway, how did you like your tour of ThunderClan?" He asked.

"Oh, it was good! I really like ThunderClan." With pause, she continued. "Uh... since I'm gonna be an apprentice, do you think Bluestar is going to let you mentor me?" She asked, with a blink.

"Uh, I don't know." He said, truthfully. With a glance of a pale ginger she-cat, he stared after her in awe for a few heartbeats, then nodded to me. "Well, I want you to meet someone," He guestured to the Warriors' den, and I followed. There was a grey cat with gray stripes sleeping after a long day of duties. With a paw, Fireheart prodded the gray cat up. Slowly, the gray cat got up to his paws, his eyes still full of sleep. Once he saw Sarah, his eyes brighted with alert.

"Who is she?" He asked, his fur bristling.

"Graystripe, relax. Bluestar let her come to the Clan. Her name is Sarah." Fireheart said, with a playful cuff to the ear.

"Uh... hello. "She studdered. _Oh I know him! He's Graystripe!_ She thought.

"Sarah, I want you to meet Graystripe, he's my friend. Graystripe, meet Sarah. She's going to join ThunderClan." Licking his paw, he wiped it over his ear.

"Hi! Sorry for the accusing you. No hard feelings?" He asked, cheerfully.

"It's ok," Sarah looked at the leader's den. "But when do you think Bluestar's going to change my name?"

"Soon, maybe. It seems after the hunting patrol gets back then she will probably change your name." Graystripe nodded in agreement, then padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

"They should be back! There's barly any "fresh"-kill on the pile!" Sarah ran over there, skidded to a stop when a foul smell hit her nose. Backing away slightly, she scrunched up her nose.

"You're right Graystripe! This is foul stuff! Do you think we should tell Bluestar?"

"We probably should just bury it." Graystripe told us.

* * *

Ok, im sorry this is very short, but im on writer's block very badly.... :o well yep thanks for all the messages!


End file.
